


Congrats

by Bravo Tango (Diamond_Wolves)



Series: Nico-nico Arrow Straight to your Heart (Nico-NASTYH) [7]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-29 01:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_Wolves/pseuds/Bravo%20Tango
Summary: We all have to grow up sometime (Nico-NASTYH) (Cross-posted from fanfiction.net)





	Congrats

**Hello and welcome to a milestone of the Nico-NASTYH series. The timing is a little off since I wanted to do it when I graduated, but it will have to do. **

**A little something to know before reading: Nico, Umi, and Honoka made up from after the events of Lows and Highs. I'm telling you know since I didn't want write a story of them making up. (Maybe)**

**With that out of the way, let's get started.**

"Blah" — Speech

_'Blah' _— Thoughts

[ Blah ] — Text

*_Blah_* — Sound effects in speech

(_Blah_) — Author's notes

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Love Live! School Idol Project.**

* * *

* * *

"Umi hurry up or you'll going to be late to school."

Footsteps quickly thudded down the stairs to reveal Umi. "I know Mom."

"Maybe if you didn't talk with Nico so much, you wouldn't have woken up late."

Umi blushes, "Mom!"

Yori chuckles, "It's a joke." She pats Umi's head. "Congratulations on winning that concert with your friends."

Umi smiles, "Thank you mom."

"Now go. I'm sure Nico is waiting for you." She gives Umi a banana and a bottle of orange juice.

"Have a good day mom." Umi waves her hand as she exits the house.

Yori smiles, "She changed so much ever since Nico came in her life."

. . . . . . . . . .

_School_

Umi sees Nico at the entrance of school. "Hey Nico."

"Yo Umi."

They both start walking into the first floor of the building. As they are getting their stuff from the lockers, Nico turned to Umi, "Oh yeah, I'm going over Nozomi's place to study."

"Oh?"

Nico pokes Umi's cheek. "It's for the finals silly."

"Oh."

"I'll see you at lunch."

_After school_

Umi is sitting on the table staring vacantly at the wall.

.

.

.

Umi stands up, forcing the chair to scratch the floor. "Nico is graduating?!" She starts pacing around the room; she was so busy with love live and council work that she forgot Nico and the others are graduating. _'What do I do?'_

The doors open and her ginger friend walk in.

Umi snaps out of her mental roller coaster and zeros in on Honoka, "Honoka did you finish your paperwork?"

Honoka raises her hands. "Whoa. I got them done since it's almost the end of school." Umi's mood starts to get heavy at that last part. Honoka starts to gesture wildly, "W-Which is why I want you to help."

Umi calms down and raises her eyebrow.

"I want to give them a proper farewell."

Umi takes a deep breath and exhales through her nose. "What do you have in mind?"

. . . . . . . . . .

_Graduation Ceremony_

"Hey it's Umi." Three figure run to surround Umi.

Umi catches Nico's sisters, "Hey Cocoa and Cocoro." She pats the boy's head, "Hey Cotarou."

A woman who likes an older version of Nico walks in. "Hello Umi."

Umi slightly dips her head. "Hello Mrs. Yazawa."

Their conversation was cut short when Nico jumps in. "Hey Mama."

Nico's mom notices something in Nico's hands. "Oh? What's that?"

Nico proudly shows them. "This is the trophy we won at the Love Live concert."

The siblings are now around her. "Wow."

"So cool."

"You're Number 1."

Nico's mom smiled, "Congratulations."

Nico is basking under their praise.

Umi looks at her phone and sees the time. "Hey Nico, why won't you show your family around the school?"

"Aren't you coming with?"

"I have to help Honoka with work."

"Awww. I'll see you at the assembly."

"I'll see you soon." They close in for a quick hug and then Umi walks away.

. . . . . . . . . .

_Assembly Hall_

"...Congratulations on your graduation here in Otonokizaka High School. Now Student President Honoka Kosaka has several words for the graduates." Umi watches as President Minami walks off stage and Honoka is at the stadium.

The ginger coughs into her hand, "I'm not great with words but I have something else for all of you."

Maki then steps forward to the piano and sits down the bench. Opening the cover, she presses a series of notes.

Honoka opens her mouth and sings:

_Cheers for love!_  
I'm glad we're here; this is the place of out today  
Cheers for love!  
We've only just begun; I'll still be counting on you tomorrow  
We have yet to reach our goal

Honoka stops and Maki continues playing the piano for a while. "Now." That was the cue for Umi and Kotori to join in.

_Cheers for love!  
With unfailing courage, let's enjoy the present time_

Hanayo and Rin joins in singing.

_Cheers for love!_  
We can try our best from here, so wave goodbye to yesterday  
Come on, let's face what's ahead

Honoka smiles, "Now, everyone together!"

_LaLaLaLaLaLa  
LaLaLaLaLaLa_

As everyone was singing, the projector-screen rolls down. When it finished rolling, it showed pictures of the school. Umi thought she can brave through the song with the others. But when she heard Nico's voice, Umi had to clench the front of her skirt to stop the tears.

When the song ends, everyone claps at their performance. The ceremony is done and people are walking out of the hall. Umi was barely out of the door when someone tackles and clings to her back. "Umi! That was amazing! Did you write that?"

Umi looks behind, "Nico." She turns and wraps her arms around her girlfriend; she can see the corners of Nico's eye are red. "I helped a little."

Nico tugs Umi's sleeve, "C'mon let's go somewhere quiet."

. . . . . . . . . .

_Rooftop_

Umi and Nico are standing side by side with their arm clasped together. As they are looking at the sunrise, Umi turns to Nico, "Its beautiful isn't it?"

Nico looks back to Umi, "Yes you are."

Umi blushes and averts her eyes. "Nico!" It seems Umi still can't handle the compliments.

Nico chuckles and they lapsed back into silence. After a while Nico looks around. "It's amazing that our relationship started here."

Umi looks around as well with images of the past flashed through her mind. They had great times together here at school. But now...

Nico suddenly picks up Umi and spins her around. Umi starts to flail a bit. "Eh!? Nico put me down!"

Nico puts Umi down and stares at Umi, "Your gloomy face makes it depressing. Stop it." Nico pulls Umi forward and they bump heads. "I graduated but that doesn't mean I'm leaving. It sucks that we won't see each other as often but we can still meet. So smile and enjoy this moment with me."

"I—" Umi sighs and leans on Nico, "You're right." They both hugged and enjoyed each other's presence.

They both separated and Nico looks at the descending sun. "I should probably get my stuff from the club."

"I'll help."

. . . . . . . . . .

_Club room_

"All of these are yours?" Umi was awed when Nico told her that all of the idol items belong to the graduate.

"Yeah. Over time I would bring and buy the merch to bring it here. I had all the space so I might as well use it."

Umi is taking out cardboard boxes. "How are you going to take them home?"

Nico shrugs, "I figured I would just walk."

Umi shakes her heads, 'That would take too long." She takes out her phone. "I'll call my dad to drive us to your house."

"Yay!" Nico hops and gives a peck to Umi's cheek. "I got the best girlfriend."

Umi sighs but smiles at Nico. After the call, they started clearing the room. With the help of Umi's efficiency, they get to carry fewer boxes.

Nico claps her hands to shake off the dust. "...And that should be the last of them."

The door opens and the group enters to see the state of the room. Hanayo is the first to comment, "I never realized how empty it is."

Nico looks around as well, "You're right." Nico walks up to Hanayo and places her hands on the freshman's shoulder. "Which is why I choose you to be the club president."

"Eh!? But why me?"

"No one else is enthusiastic about idols as you are. I can see no one better to lead the Idol Research Club. I know you can do it."

"A-Alright. Thank you"

Nico steps up to Rin, "Don't be shy around feminine stuff. I know you're cute and you should show it more."

Rin blushes, "Thank you."

Nico faces Maki, "You'll be staying in the club."

"What?"

"I know that you love playing the piano and you enjoy being around us."

Maki twirls a lock of her red hair. "I don't understand you."

Nico is face-to-face to Kotori, "You're a great costume designer and you have a great future. Be more confident and talk with your friends."

Kotori smiles, "I will and thank you."

Now it's Honoka's turn, "We have our differences, but if it wasn't for you none of this wouldn't have happened. Be proud and try not to stress out Umi too much."

Honoka chuckles, "Reading you loud and clear."

Nico looks in silence at Eli and Nozomi for a while. Then she jumps and hugs their heads, "You're not getting away from me that easily."

They both returned the hug with Eli the first to answer, "Of course, Nico."

"Even if we did, you'll probably chase us down Nicocchi."

"Oh!" Honoka hopped on her feet. "We should go around the school."

Nico steps back. "That sounds great, but me and Umi will be taking these boxes home. We'll join you later."

"Alright. See you later." They walk out of the room, chattering among themselves.

Nico spins around to Umi, "Right. Ready?"

Umi nods, "My dad just came." They both picked up the boxes and walked out of the room. As they are walking out of the school, Nico nudge Umi with her hips and then Umi retaliates with her hip bump. They both laugh at their antics as the sun touches the horizon.

* * *

* * *

**.**

**Fin.**

**AN: And so ends the high school life of Nico Yazawa. With it, new possibilities open for this duo and their adventures together.**

**I gotta say that I got a little emotional writing this piece; it's like seeing your work blossoming.**

**Now this is probably the most debated time for me: Should Nico become an idol or an nutritionist? Choices choices. **

**Anyway, that'll be it for this universe.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Constructive criticisms are appreciated**

**Bravo Tango out.**


End file.
